Face Down
by Dr. Katniss Annabeth Nina
Summary: Bianca is alive, and she and Nico go to schoo, in the Hollywood area. Nico finds a girl, but Bianca is the one with the troubling life more now. Seems dating the quarterback isn't the best thing for the death kid's sister. Better summary inside. Based on the song by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, when this is posted, at least 2 other chapters will be already written. :)**

**Bianca died. But she didn't try for rebirth. When Nico came looking for her, she was already out. And possessed. But now that's done. Nico and Bianca have an adoptive mother, and they go to school together. And here's what happens.**

**Nico's a sophomore, Bianca's a junior. **

**Bianca's boyfriend is Alex Gieran.**

**The new girl is Emily but she goes by Emie because Emily is too normal. **

**They go to West Harbor High School, near Hollywood.**

**Their mother, Kairen Volace, is an agent and is almost never around. **

**Based on Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

~~~~~Part 1: Awful by Nevershoutnever~~~~~

Nico's POV

I lay in my bed… no sleep as usual. I can never sleep. The problem with being the death kid is that you. Never. Sleep.

You can't. Hundreds of people die everyday. I can feel it, everyday, every second, every time.

It's enough to drive someone insane.

So every night, I grab my headphone and iPod, and use my favorite playlist on mix. **(AN: if you want the playlist PM me) **That's how I get through nights. Books, too.

Days, I don't know how I live. I text and call with all my demigod friends, and I have Bianca back. That's the highlight of my whole day. The rest… let's just say there's no place for a death kid in a place full of blood-thirsty teenagers. Everyone mean teases me, nice people are scared of me. I used to eat with Bianca, but she got her own friends. It's easier for her. She's liked by everyone. Like father. Better grades, better looks, better friends, and her boyfriend is the freaking quarterback. No, I don't hate her. There's always that nagging piece that's jealous. But then I remember I can shadow travel and she's scared too.

And Alex. I don't like him. He's a jerk.

I am happy though, Kairen is a nice lady and we have a nice house. Plus, my school allows texting except during a test.

I'm a little so-so, but because of my outfit style and default emotions, people think I'm depressed and emo.

I looked at the clock. 5 AM. I have 2 and a half hours. Perfect. I got into a pair of dark jeans and an Ed Hardy t-shirt. I slipped on my tennis shoes and brushed my dark hair. I stared at myself through the mirror as Brendon Urie sang into my ears. My dark hair and eyes contrasted with my pale skin, making me look ghastly. I was stick thin and I wasn't too tall or too short. I always looked like I was glaring. I'm a walking Halloween. I tried a smile, but it didn't seem to fit right. I swung my leather jacket over my shirt and went downstairs.

"What would you like Mr. di Angelo?" said Mimi, the cook.

"Waffles please, and I told you to call me Nico," I said, opening my copy of The Hunger Games for the, I dunno, 50th time? I absorbed the words as Mimi mixed the batter and plugged in the waffle maker. I bopped my head to A-Punk and flipped the page.

By the time Bianca came down, face flawless with makeup and her hair blow-dried to perfection, the games had already started.

"Gods Nico, again? You are obsessed," she said, picking up a fresh waffle. I rolled my eyes and flipped another page. "So you finished with homework?"

"It's not like I have any friends or anything to do," I said with a monotonous voice.

"Maybe you should get some other friends besides Percy and the other camp friends."

"You know what it's like for me Bianca. Let's not forgot that my own dad likes you better than me. My face is stuck in a permanent glare and everyone is scared of me. Yeah, I can DEFINITELY make friends."

"Have you tried smiling?"

"Everyday. I look weird."

She sighed and looked at her phone. "Katie's having Travis troubles again."

"What else is new?"

"Can you talk to him?"

"I can talk to Percy to talk to him, but I'm not besties with Travis."

"Never mind…"

"Good morning," said Kairen. She planted a kiss on Nico and Bianca's cheeks and grabbed the coffee and dashed out. "Busy day with a new photo shoot and interview, love you, have a good day, bye!"

Typical morning.

I shoved Howl's Moving Castle into my backpack for reading later and swung my black backpack on my back. We got into Alex's car and drove to school.

I just read in the back seat as they talked about their random stuff. I decided not to pay attention, because I really didn't care.

I said goodbye to Bianca and made my way to homeroom. I went through the door at sat in my desk at the front. People think I'd be a slacker, but I'm actually good. It's because I have no distractions except books. I may be dyslexic, but I power through. I have straight As in everything.

My homeroom is the same as my AP English teacher. So, yay Mr. Dunham! I checked my phone. A new message from Percy.

**(AN-underline is Percy, Italics are Nico)**

How's my favorite death kid?

_I'm the only one you know._

But you're still my favorite :P

_Thanks for the try, but you're still like my only friend._

What about Bianca? Hazel? Annabeth? Leo? You know, the camp friends.

_For me right now, you guys are only a virtual device._

Sorry bro. Have a good day at school :) I have a test

_Sounds fun. I'll try._

I locked my phone as Mr. Dunham stood in the front. I looked around to see who was around me. The desk to my left had Bree Carter, behind me was Craig Li. To my right was the only empty seat in the class. Bree had scooted her desk over an inch. Craig was leaning back in his chair. I sighed as a new girl stood in the door.

"Ah, you must be Emily Carver," Mr. Dunham said to the blonde-haired girl.

"Call me Emie. Emily's too normal," she replied, her hazel eyes sparkling. She gave a smile and he directed her to the seat next to me. I gulped and tried to get through homeroom without staring at her or scaring her.

Mr. Dunham allowed us to have free talk that day. I had pulled out a book. Emie turned to me. She stared for a while

"Hi," she said.

I turned to look at her. "Hi."

"My name's Emie."

"I heard."

"What's yours?"

"Nico."

"How come you don't talk to people?"

"Because they don't like me."

"Don't you have any friends?"

"My sister, a junior, and people around the country. Most older than me."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, but I live. I scare people. I live. I eat alone. I live. I mostly read."

"What about sleep?"

"Oh, I don't do that. It's… complicated, so to say."

"Well, Mr. Nico, you seem quite interesting. I'm finding you at lunch."

I glanced up to the board. With wide eyes, I turned to her, convinced she was joking.

But her expression was as serious as a girl of her nature who just 'made a new friend' could be.

The bell rang and I dashed to Math.

**So, yeah! Please review! Be posting ASAP :) Any questions, include in review or PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, 3 reviews, 2 from people I already know/have reviewed on others. The other, thank you for bothering to look at this and review at 10 PM.**

**I guess it's my fault for posting so late. And I'm cheating, I haven't finished part 4 yet.**

**BUT Teddy's pushing me so… :)**

**Emie's a little based on me because I've got a bit of a crush on Nico. :) **

Part 2: Twist in my Story by Secondhand Serenade

Emie's POV

Tick. Tick. Tick.

Dang clock. I tried my best to pay attention, but I couldn't. I kept on repeating his name, our conversation, and his face over and over in my head.

Nico… Nico… Nico…

Crap. Falling again.

I stared at my Sharpie-chocked Vans, hoping the red didn't show. I didn't want to have my first day like all the last. I smacked my mint gum as I pretended to be caring about something about Europe.

I hope Nico ends up being that one who will find the other half of me.

I smile as the bell rings. I hop up and dash to the door. I practically skipped to my locker. Why not?

I spun my dial and hummed Amy as I shoved books into the locker. The chatter died away a little and the mass of people parted for one boy.

Nico.

My heart skipped and I smiled. Everyone seemed to grow cold and rigid, whispering and backing away. It was like he had some sort of disease. My heart fell for him.

I turned to the girl next to me. Her name was Melony. She was in my English and seemed very nice.

"Why is everyone scared of Nico?" She looked at me with a soft smile.

"He scares us. He has this air around him that makes everyone uneasy around him. His sister was smart enough to use that FOR her. She's dating the quarterback. He seems to be allergic to people," she said.

"Has anyone bothered to try and make friends?"

"Not that I know of. Even the football guys and some teachers are scared of him. Sometimes he seems to disappear in the shadows. The only ones that aren't scared of him seem to be Mr. Dunham, his sister Bianca, whoever he texts on his phone, and apparently you."

I slammed my locker shut.

I ran after Nico.

Social suicide? Whatever.

"Hey," I said when I caught up with him. "Told you I'd find you."

He looked at me with his ever-present glare in his coal eyes. He sat down and pulled out a sandwich and some… blue cookies?

"Are those cookies blue?"

"Yeah, my friend Percy's mom makes them. Want one?"

"Sure." I sat on the white ledge. We were at the edge of the courtyard, and I was all too aware of everyone's eyes and whispers. Lucky Nico seemed not to notice, or at least, not to care. I grabbed a cookie and took a bite. It was amazing.

I grabbed my (fail) lunch with my own (fail) sandwich. I wrinkled my nose and wished that guy could actually make a decent sandwich. I stared at my shoes. It was cluttered with enough Fall Out Boy and Green Day lyrics to mostly hide the red spots. I wrinkled my nose at the slightly peeking red spot.

"Cool shoes." I looked at him, his eyes where were mine used to be. I smiled and tried not to blush. I tugged on my hair habitually and sighed. I wish I was like Beth, I'm no good with boys. And Nico makes my nervous, in that giddy, crush kind of way.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome."

He looked at me. We both gave small smiles.

Dang blush. Worse than the clock.

Nico's POV

"Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy PERCY!"

"Gods Nico, it's so late. What do you want?"

"Trouble. HUGE trouble. Like, bad."

"I think that's the most emotion I've ever seen you use."

"Oh be quiet."

"So, you got me up. What is it?"

"Um… a girl…"

"HOLY *****************" **(AN: I call this accuracy.)**

"Hush. Bianca can't find out or she'll go bonkers."

"Ok I'm calm. Mostly. So… do tell!"

"Her names Emily, but she calls her self Emie because Emily's too normal. She is in my homeroom. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes. She's not scared of me, but I can tell she's suffered and she's bluffing a lot. She's scared of everyone but she just marches through life like no ones watching. She found me interesting. She sat with me at lunch. Her Vans have Fall Out Boy and Green Day lyrics on them, but that's hiding blood stains. But I'm scared to ask about them. She liked your moms cookie. And… she made me smile. A little."

Pause. A giggle. "Gods, I'm gonna squeal if there's anymore."

"She pulls on her hair when she's nervous."

"SQUEE. Ok, now shut up!"

"Percy…"

"My advice, get to know her. Don't rush in. And try your best to keep her. I have the feeling you might not want to lose this one."

"Want to 'visit' soon?"

"Please?"

I hung up.

I flopped on my (black) bed. I sighed and fell asleep to the melody of her voice.

Emie's POV

bethbythebeach- this better be important…

emiekilledthedj- oh it is. Another first day. New school….

bethbythebeach- new people…

emiekilledthedj- NEW BOYS!

bethbythebeach- and was there one that *might* have stood out to you?

emiekilledthedj- and he happens to be the freak of the school. we fit together perfectly :P

bethbythebeach- deets. ASAP

emiekilledthedj- black hair and eyes, thin, not too tall, and he has abs. his sister is dating the quarterback. he likes my shoes (the lyrics Vans) and he doesn't really smile… but I made him smile. a little. everyone is scared of him. he IS a little intimidating. but I like him. I'd choose him over most anyone in the school.

bethbythebeach- I'll need a pic sometime :) sounds adorbs. well, it's almost 11…

emiekilledthedj- WAIT! I need help! tell meh what to do

bethbythebeach- keep him. don't lose your temper. don't do what happened last time :P

emiekilledthedj- trust me. they aren't lacing me with everything and them when I blow my top, I'm only gonna scare them more than I already have.

bethbythebeach- well, don't scare him.

_bethbythebeach has signed off._

I sighed and fell back into my bed, and his voice sang me to sleep.

**Review please! Part 3 ASAP!**

**Replies and cookie distribution(flames don't get them so don't do it)**

**Agana of the night- I'll try my best to update as fast as I can :) (::)**

**toewalker- lovely to see you again :) Yeah me either, but Emie's an interesting girl and he's certainly… interesting. (::)**

**LalaEveryDay- You made me cheat. You don't deserve a cookie. I like give you a hundred wrenches a day, that's enough. you get half of one (: JK, luv ya Teddy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3's here! In this part there's a small fight, we see Emie's home, and the main plot is introduced at the end!**

Part 3: Amy by Green Day

Nico's POV

I went through classes as usual. But I REALLY just wanted to go to lunch.

It may not look like it to others, but I'm really happy right now.

When lunch finally came, I grabbed my stuff and walked to the spot where I was yesterday. I took a deep breath and looked. She was already there, same blood-stained shoes. She tugged of her hair and looked around.

"Little girl. Little girl, why are you crying," I said, appearing next to her. She smiled.

"Inside your restless soul your heart is dying," she sang back.

"Viva la Gloria. Always a favorite." I tapped out the beginning beat on my lap as she took a bite of a carrot.

"Which is your favorite?" she said.

"It changes a lot, but currently it's Amy," I said. It reminded me of her.

"Green Day is one of my favorite bands of all time."

"Fall Out Boy too?"

"Yeah! You like them?"

"Why put a new address on the same old loneliness."

"This is you and me. And me and you until we just get old and die."

We fell silent. That's such a creepy song… **(AN: Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying. Plus a really long parentheses I'm not bothering with.) **

"So…"

"So…"

"Nico, why don't you ever like… show emotion?"

"Why not? I mean, everyone is already scared of me. Plus… it always feels weird. I look in the mirror and try… but it's not me. I don't really have a place to fit in. But you, you can be normal. You could sit with anyone and they'd smile and laugh at your jokes. So why are YOU sitting with me?"

"So you're saying you don't like me here." Oops. Where's Percy when you need him? Her face looked hurt and let down, and her hand was to her hair.

"No I'm not."

"Well it sure sounded like it."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm unable to produce emotion. But, you know, I'm just curious. No one cares about me except for Bianca and my camp friends. My father…. my father…"

"You have a good house and a good lunch and good clothes. I have-" she cut herself off and cursed. She's hiding something. I stared at her and searched her. I slightly snorted and looked down at my cookie. I took a bite and she furrowed her brow.

"I bet you think you're too cool. All solemn, with that whole father and 'I have no friends' sob story. Well, believe it of not, you aren't the only with troubles in life, Mr. di Angelo. Wait, is that Italian? Nevermind. Anyways, every thought people might be tired of it? Ever thought of others?"

"It's hard to think of others when they avoid you. It's not like I wanted to be this way. If it looked natural, I would use emotions. But I'm… I'm the death kid in more ways than people know. My best place to be is in the shadows. I don't even fit in at my favorite summer camp."

"Yeah well, maybe I didn't fit in. Maybe I don't want to fit in. You don't know me at all, to why are you judging me like this? That's it. I'm done." She grabbed her backpack and started walking away.

I sighed. It's time for this.

"The blood stains on your shoes."

She stopped. She released her breath through her teeth.

"You tug on your hair when you're nervous."

She shifted between feet and brought her hand down abruptly.

"You're hiding something. You miss your friends. You avoid wearing anything above your mid-thigh. That's why you keep on pulling your pants down. I'm betting a scar. And you don't know who did it even. You see, you're different because you're a little harder to read than others. That's part of why I like talking to you."

She turned around. "Anything else Sherlock?"

"You miss Fall Out Boy."

"Now that one isn't to hard to figure out."

I cocked my head and raised my eyebrows. She finally gave a slight smile.

"Only if you smile."

I sighed. I raised the corners of my mouth for about a second. Suddenly, she was stealing a cookie.

Emie's POV

So far, the scariest thing about him is the fact he saw the stains on my shoes. I mean, I hid those pretty well. He doesn't really no much about me, but he wants there and I want him. We both know we like each other… but we are too scared to admit it. He walked me home. I lied a bit about my address, I think he'd start worrying if he saw that I live above a Laundromat.

He left me in front of my neighbor's house and then I rushed into the Laundromat.

"Hey Pierre," I said to the multi-pierced cashier. He lifted a hand and nodded. I dashed through the rows of washing machines and skipped up the stairs.

"Hey Emie," called my step-mother.

"Hey Nora," I said, hugging my step-mother. To be honest, I like her better than my father. Partly because he gave me up, only taking me back when the incident happened. Also because Nora is really fun to talk to.

"So, how was school?"

"You sound like a normal mom."

"Ok, how about this: what's happening gurl?"

"Omigod Nora." I giggled and set my backpack down below the counter. I pulled out my math binder and textbook.

"But I'm serious, how's life?"

"School… I had a small fight with Nico but we resolved it… he's pretty amazing."

"How?"

"He's really good at noticing things. Things people don't normally see. People think he's staring at them, but he's actually just noticing things. He's helping me with it too. Did you know Ms. Bruiser always plays with her hair when she sees Mr. Dunham?"

"Wow."

"Oh, and let me guess, you're going out with dad tonight."

"How'd you know?"

"You have a little more spring in your step and your smile is slightly stronger. Also the new perfume."

"God, that boy has taught you well."

"There's my favorite girls!" My dad came with a smile on his face. He gave us both kisses on the cheeks. "I've got to go manage some stuff, might be ordering some better washers soon!" And he was gone. My favorite part about my dad is the effort he makes, plus his mustache.

I grabbed my iPod Nano (it's kinda old and blue) and stuck in my headphones. I pencil drummed to the beat of Seven Nation Army as I tried to make sense of the math question. It was hard to pay attention with Nico bright in my thoughts.

Nico's POV

I walked into the door and sighed. I ran up the door and sped through my homework. I grabbed my iPod and switched on the Vampire Weekend album Contra. I curled up with a new book.

Then suddenly I had a thought. What if I wrote a book?

I grabbed my laptop and turned up Microsoft Word.

_I have a bit of a superpower. Whenever I want, I can be invisible. When I figured this out, I thought of an idea. The ultimate way to find out what people think of me. I'd be 'absent' for a day. I'd be invisible, float right there. And my friends will talk and talk all the time. And I'll find the difference between friend and enemy. _

I closed my laptop, satisfied with the wording of the beginning. I went over to the window and opened it. The cool, crisp dusk air soothed me. I stared out to the front yard to see Bianca and Alex talking.

"…Alex, I don't want to talk to you when you're like this."

"But babe, we need to talk." Alex's speech was slurred. He was drunk. "You see I don't like the way that Anthony guy looks at you."

"Alex, go home. You're drunk."

"No, I'm not going home."

"I don't want to talk about this Alex, go away."

"No I'm not leaving. We're talking about this now. He's always looking at my guuuurl and I don't like that. And he's such a-"

"GO HOME NOW! ALEX GO AWAY!" Bianca was screaming.

And what happened next was in slow motion. His hand raised, his face infuriated. His hand came on her cheek hard. She cried out and fell to the ground. Her red cheek throbbed and he punched her side. I was infuriated. This is my sister. This is her boyfriend. Her drunk quarterback idiot boyfriend, who is beating her. There was blood now, and she was screaming still.

I did the natural thing.

I jumped out the window.

**NOW YOU SEE? It's actually not about Emie and Nico at all. Just Bianca/Alex/Anthony action. And the supportive and protective brother, Nico. :)**

**I actually am going to write that story. About the girl who turns invisible for a day to see what her friends think of her. **

**Lala- It was already written. (::)**

**toewalker- You'll see. You'll also hate me. (::) **

**Mr. Guest-… what?**

**Which sounds better… The Navy Peacoat or The Difference Between Enemy and Foe?**

**Review please!**


End file.
